Harry Potter Pre-Epilogue: My version of the years in between
by skatergirl659
Summary: this is my version of the years in between! I hope you enjoy! HG and RH pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am sitting here, on my computer, reading fanfics about Harry Potter after the Deathly Hallows, realizing that there are so many stories out there about his life afterwards, but none really meet my expectations. (No offense, I love the stories that people have written, but I have my own fairytale inside my head that I feel like I should write down) I have decided to write my own version of those Nineteen years before the war. I just got home from a trip to Disney World with my marching band, and loved every minute of it. Harry Potter world was like living in a fairytale. AMAZING! So I now have a story brewing in my head that I am itching to write down. P.S. thank you for all of those who just read that whole paragraph. I love you just for reading it. Now for the story! It starts at the end of the movie because thats where I thought my story would fit in the best.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back into the castle, bracing themselves for the sadness to hit them when they walked in. When they opened the doors into the Great Hall, they found the Weasley family circled around Fred, Tonks, and Lupin. Somewhere there was a radio, playing sweet music softly throughout the Hall. Harry caught Ginny's eye, giving her a look that told her to talk to him later. Harry could barely look into the faces of his deceased friends, for he was the reason why they died.

Hermione wrapped a reassuring arm around Harry. "You need to wrap your mind around the fact that you are not the reason why these people died tonight. They died for their freedom. For their family's freedom. Not because you made them fight. She took hold of Harry's hands, and started to dance with him just like they did when Ron left them. Then Harry realized that O' Children, the song that they were listening to when they danced last time was the song playing on the radio.

Harry guided Hermione back to the Weasleys, and started to dance with Mrs. Weasley. Soon, everyone in the hall was dancing along with them. GInny found her way into Harry's arms, and he whispered to her, "Meet me tonight, in my room. I will explain everything." and secretly placed a kiss on her forehead.

The song stopped, and people slowly went back to their original places. Soon it was time to retire for the night. Harry excused himself from the group, and Hermione and Ron joined him on the way into the Gryffindor common room. All three went straight to bed. When Harry and Ron were changing into their pajamas, Harry asked Ron, "Are you two finally a thing now?" as he gestured to the girls dormitory.

"I guess you could say that. We haven't really discussed it yet, with the war and all." Ron said, getting in bed.

"Well, goodnight." Harry said sleepily.

"Mum," Ginny said, touching her mother's shoulder gently. "I am going to go up to bed now. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Ginny, I hope you will sleep a long time. This war has taken a toll on all of us." Mrs. Weasley said, planting a kiss on her hair. Ginny walked quickly to the common room, only to be stopped by the Fat Lady congratulating her and letting her in. She raced upstairs into the boys' dormitory and crept quietly into Ron and Harry's old room, where she hoped she would find him. She did, but he was fast asleep. Realizing how tires she was, she kissed Harry softly on his lips and tiptoed her way into her room in the girls' dormitory and fell fast asleep on her bed.

**And thats a wrap! I know thats a short chapter, I just felt like that was a good place to stop. I will keep on writing, so I hope you enjoy! love, GG**


	2. Chapter 2

AAAANNNDDDD Im back! Well, that was a short chapter, and this is too. I am thinking that I will post as I write, so sorry for any errors! Please comment and share your opinion or if you find any errors... I would love to hear from you! So there will probably be a lot of short chapters, but I will try to make them long. Peace out girl(or boy) scout!

Harry woke up from his first sleep without any nightmares in what seemed like forever. Harry got up at the break of dawn, knowing that he had slept through the day before. Getting up from his bed, the soreness from the long and tiring battle finally set in. Examine himself in the mirror, Harry knew what the first thing he was going to do today. Take a shower. Being as quiet as possible to not wake the others, Harry took the long awaited shower that he needed. Taking his time, Harry thought about what he we going to do that day. Eating as much as his stomach could hold, help clean up the hall, and most importantly, talk to Ginny.

"Harry, mate you have been in there for an hour!" Ron yelled through the door. "Can a guy around here ever get the chance to relieve himself?"  
"Hold on! Just me me get myself decent!" Harry said, pulling his clean clothes on.  
After Harry let Ron go to the restroom, Harry and Ron chalked to the great hall for a breakfast feast. Ron was catching Harry up on the previous day's events when a familiar girl found her way in between the two.  
"Harry! It's about time your up! Mrs. Weasley made sure that you has your fare share of sleep after we showed her our memories of these pass couple months." Hermione said, slipping her hand into Ron's and putting her arm around Harry. "Don't worry Harry," hermione said as if she was reading his mind. "Ginny is coming down in a minute. She's been worried about you."  
"Harry," Ron said, looking Harry straight in the eye once they sat down. "Promise me that you won't hurt her. That's all I ask."  
" Ron; I promise with my whole heart that I won't hurt her. If I do, you have the right to kill me." Harry said in a serious tone.  
"hurt who?" Said Ginny, scaring both Ron and Harry.  
"Nothing. How was your night?" Ron said as Ginny sat down next to hermione.  
"My night was great, considering what we played last night." Ginny said while rolling her eyes. "Who knew truth or dare could reveal so much about someone?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Truth or dare? What's that? Some sort of muggle game?" Harry said, with a look of confusion.

"It's a game where someone asks another person to pick a truth or dare. A truth is when one person, lets say Ron, asks you a question like... Why did you defeat voldemort and you have to answer it truthfully. A dare is when Ron tell you to do something like screaming on the top of your lungs for a minute and you have to do it." Hermione said with a laugh. "Yesterday we learned some interesting things about each other. Did you know that-"

"Ron has kissed more people than hermione!" Ginny interjected before Hermione could finish.

"Congrats Ron!" Harry laughed, patting a red faced Ron on the back.

"Do you think we can play that tonight? It sounds like fun!"

"Harry, may I speak with you for a minute?" Professor McGonagall said, tapping Harry's shoulder.

Harry got up from the table and started to walk with professor McGonagall to the headmaster's office. "Yes, professor, excuse me-headmaster. I was thinking, about the war-"

"No Harry, I don't want to hear about it. It was not your fault." McGonagall said.

"What I was thinking is that I should take my memories and put them in the pensive. Then people can know the truth. Does that sound like a good idea?" Harry said, trying to get McGonegall to agree.

"Harry I think that's a wonderful idea!" Professor McGonagall said while muttering the password to her new office. "Why, do you think you could extract the memories now? I think that will be the best."

"Of course! That's what I was thinking. I was hoping that you could be the first to see them, because I think you would be the best at sorting them out." Harry said.

"Here goes nothing." Harry muttered while he extracted the recent memories from his head and put it in a small flask. "Be prepared professor, these memories aren't exactly G rated."

"Harry, I am prepared for the worst. Are there any other people who you want to see these memories before we release them to the public?" Professor McGonagall said while pouring the memories into the pensive.

"Yes, there are. Should I get them now? I think you should look at them first before I let them come in. Is that okey with you?"

"Why, of course! Just let me have a look..." Professor McGonagall said while lowering her head into the pensive.

It was a while until the memories stopped playing, considering Harry had been through a lot in the past year or so.

"My oh my Harry! You have been through quite a lot! Are Professor Snape's memories still here? You just extracted them from him a couple days ago. I would like to look at them sometime when I'm alone."

"Yes professor, they are right here I dumbledore's collection. I thought that we should just keep all the memories with the rest of them." Harry said. "Now can I get the others?"

"Hold on Harry! First I would like to say that I am glad that you are not in worse condition. I think that any other person besides yourself going through this situation would be mentally mad by now." Professor McGonegall said while giving Harry a caring hug. "You may now get the others."


End file.
